


The Prize

by Amjead



Series: Master Loki/Daddy John [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, M/M, Military Kink, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John owes Sherlock a prize. He collects in a colorful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to, "The Challenge." You don't have to read that one to understand this one. I hope you enjoy the story. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at followallthefandoms

It was a quiet afternoon at 221B Baker Street. John was in the living room, reading. Sherlock in their bedroom, rummaging through the closet.

Towards the back of the closet, Sherlock came across a relatively large box.

“I think this is some of John's things,” he thought. “I wonder what's inside.”

Sherlock pulled the box out of the closet and looked inside. It was John's army fatigues, dress uniform, and other memorabilia from John's time in the army. John never really had a reason to wear these things. So it all pretty much just lived in the closet.

Sitting on top of the clothes was John's dog tags. Sherlock pulled them out of the box to get a better look at it. He never had the chance to inspect them up close and he decided that he wasn't missing out on this opportunity. 

The tags felt cold and smooth in Sherlock's hand. The metal was so shiny that Sherlock could see his own reflection in it. His mind started to wander. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Sherlock placed the dog tags back into the box and put the whole thing back in the closet. Sherlock eagerly went to find John, but reminded himself to stay nonchalant.

Sherlock found John sitting in a comfy armchair, reading one of his books. Sherlock sat on the floor at John's feet and laid his head in his lap. John distractedly stroked Sherlock's hair while Sherlock reached across John's lap and lazily traced a nonsense pattern on his thigh.

“Is something on your mind, Darling?” John asked him, not looking up from his book.

"Kind of," Sherlock replied.

“What is it, Darling?” he asked.

“Well, I was going through the closet in our bedroom just now and I happened to come across a certain box,” said Sherlock. “It contained all of your things from the army.”

“Why were you looking at those things?” John asked with a touch of sternness in his voice.

“I wasn't trying to pry, Daddy,” Sherlock defended. “I simply had forgotten what was in that box and I was curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat,” John warned. “Anyway, continue.”

“Well, when I opened the box, I saw your dog tags. They were sitting right on top,” said Sherlock. “I couldn't help but inspect them. They're very nicely made.”

“Is there a point to this, Darling?” John asked, wanting to return his complete attention to his book.

“There is,” Sherlock reassured him. “Do you remember that challenge I won?”

John put down his book and looked Sherlock directly in the eye. Sherlock had John's full attention now.

“I'd like to claim my prize,” said Sherlock.

“What do you want?” asked John evenly. “Do you want to use my dog tags as some sort of makeshift cock ring?”

Sherlock's mouth briefly went dry at the suggestion. Maybe some other time. He reminded himself of what he wanted and found the words to make his request.

“I'd like you to fuck me while you're wearing your dress uniform,” said Sherlock.

“Is that what you want?” asked John with a light chuckle. “That sounds reasonable. I'll do it, but I won't tell you when. It'll be a surprise. Does that sound good to you, Darling?”

"Yes, Daddy," Sherlock replied.

\---

A few nights later, John and Sherlock were sitting on the couch watching television. They were cuddling and kissing a bit, but John mostly seemed disinterested. 

“Is everything ok, Daddy?” Sherlock asked. “You seem distracted.”

"I'm just tired is all,” said John.

When he said that, there was something in his voice that troubled Sherlock. What was it? Annoyance?

“I'm going to bed,” John announced.

“Would you like me to join you, Daddy?” Sherlock asked alluringly.

“No,” John replied almost too quickly. “You can finish the show. I know you always like to see how these crap telly things end. Goodnight, Darling.”

John left without another word and Sherlock was left to sit there, alone in his thoughts. He couldn't concentrate on the television show because he was too worried about what was going on with John.

“Is he mad about something?” Sherlock wondered. “Have I done anything to upset him? I just don't understand why he's being so standoffish with me. Why is John acting this way?”

Sherlock spent the rest of the show's run time worrying. Once it was over, he went to the bedroom.

“I hope John's still awake,” he thought. “I'd like to talk with him and find out what's the matter.”

Sherlock stepped into the room. It was dark, but he could see that John wasn't there. He approached the empty bed and discovered something on it. Outdoor light, that was pouring into the room from the window, alighted the new item on the bed. It was John's dog tags

Just then, the bedroom door was suddenly slammed shut. Sherlock gasped and whirled around to face the source of the noise. It was John who had forcefully shut the door. His figure was hidden in the shadows, but Sherlock could tell it was him.

“Oh, it's you, Daddy,” he said. “You startled me.”

John took slow, purposeful steps towards Sherlock. Even though it was dark, Sherlock could feel John's eyes piercing his soul.

“Wh-what are you doing, Daddy?” Sherlock asked a bit nervously.

John closed the space between them and Sherlock could see his face clearly now. He was leering at him. John's eyes looked positively lustful. Just then, Sherlock noticed that John was wearing his dress uniform. Somehow, he only just realized it now.

“You found my dog tags,” said John in a deep, hushed voice. It was so seductive that his statement sent a shiver straight to Sherlock's cock.

“Yes, D-daddy,” Sherlock breathed, almost unable to speak.

He handed the dog tags to John. John, in turn, put them on.

“Good,” he purred. “Because I have every intention of wearing them while fucking you. Get on the bed, Darling.”

"Yes, Daddy."

John took large strides forward. Sherlock had to quickly walk backwards to avoid getting stepped on. The back of his legs hit the bed and he stumbled, landing on his back. John bent over him and placed his hands on either side of Sherlock's torso. John grinned like a Cheshire cat and his impish look made Sherlock a little needy.

John quickly brought his mouth to Sherlock's and he began to ferociously kiss him. The dog tags felt cold as the hit against Sherlock's throat, but he didn't care. It was driving him wild that John was being a bit rougher with him tonight.

“Scoot up,” said John and Sherlock complied. He brought his legs up onto the bed and knelt with his calves tucked under himself. John pulled on the strap holding Sherlock's silky blue dressing gown together. It fell away from him, revealing his nudity underneath. Sherlock blushed.

“I'm so glad you sleep naked,” John purred.

He smiled that impish grin again and launched himself at Sherlock. Their lips met in another hungry kiss. Sherlock felt so overwhelmed by John's demanding presence.

Finally, John pulled away from Sherlock's mouth. The taller man noticed that his lips felt tender and desperate for more.

“All right, Darling,” John growled. “I hope you're ready. We're going to have some fun now.”

"Yes, Daddy," Sherlock whispered.

“This is a smart uniform I'm wearing. Is it not, Darling?” John asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Sherlock said again.

“As you can imagine, I don't want it to get mussed,” John went on. He brought himself to the bed's headboard and sat back on it. He unzipped the fly on his trousers and pulled out his dick which was steadily getting hard.

“So, I'm just going to sit here and you're going to suck. Understand?” John asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” Sherlock said for a third time.

"That's Captain to you, Soldier."

Sherlock blushed again and he let out a small gasp. John ordering him about, “Captain Style” was a rare treat for Sherlock. He smiled and wrapped his lips around John's penis happily. 

“Don't you dare let a drop of cum spill, Solider,” ordered John.

“Yes, Captain,” mumbled Sherlock around John's cock.

Sherlock's eyelids grew heavy and fluttered shut as he slid John's dick in and out of his mouth. He was able to devour so much of it that his nose lightly grazed the longest hairs of John's pubes. He could hear his lover groaning in pleasure as he hollowed his cheeks around the stiffening penis. The pre-cum dripped into Sherlock's mouth as he greedily licked the head. He laid his hands on John's thighs to keep his head steady. He gave those thighs a quick squeeze and he felt John twitch slightly.

"Soldier," said John.

Sherlock stopped sucking, and looked up. John could almost not get his words out. Sherlock's lips were still wrapped around his painfully hard cock. The sight was just too arousing.

“I grow tired of this monotonous blow job,” said John.

Sherlock pulled off of John's dick with a look of rejection on his face.

“I'm sorry, Captain,” said Sherlock softly.

“Don't apologize. Just sit,” said John.

"Sit?" repeated Sherlock questioningly.

“Yes,” said John. He pointed at his own erect penis. “Sit.”

Sherlock face lit up at the command. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He coated a generous amount over John's cock and his own fingers. He fingered himself for a bit and once he felt prepared, hovered over John's dick He positioned himself over it and then slowly seated himself on it. John's penis felt deliciously filling and Sherlock let out a lusty moan.

Once John's cock was fully inside Sherlock's asshole, Sherlock looked at his lover with heavy, lustful eyes. John's eyes were just as lustful since his dick was enveloped in the wet heat of Sherlock's hole.

“Wh-what do you want me to do, Captain?” Sherlock asked breathlessly.

John smirked at him almost evilly and said, “Bounce.”

Sherlock nodded. He was just about to start moving, but then John stopped him.

“Hold on a minute there, Soldier,” he said. “I want to be able to hold onto you.”

John took the dog tags off and put them on Sherlock. He twisted the chain so when he pulled on them, he was pulling on Sherlock's neck. 

“There we are, Soldier,” said John. “Now you may start.”

Sherlock nodded again and started to move. His bounces were slow at first, but eventually he picked up speed. He panted and gasped as John's penis slid in and out of his asshole. John was aroused too. Sherlock noticed that his lover couldn't keep his eyes off of Sherlock's bouncing erection.

John inhaled sharply and growled, “You're being quiet, Soldier. Make noise. Be obscene.”

That was a very easy task for Sherlock to follow.

“Oh. Oh! _Oh, Captain! Oh, God._ I'm so _hard._ I'm gonna _cum!”_

Sherlock's eyes squeezed shut as his intense arousal built. His breathing was rough and ragged. His ears filled with the slapping sound of his body meeting John's and, of course, the squeaking springs of the mattress. His hands went to the chain of the dog tag which was cutting deliciously into his neck. He was so close to his orgasm that it was impossible for him to form coherent sentences. He merely moaned in ecstasy.

With a deep, guttural groan, John came inside Sherlock. The taller man could feel John's seed filling his hole. It was a wonderful sensation, but it just wasn't enough. He still hadn't reached his orgasm yet.

“Captain, please. I want to cum,” Sherlock begged as John slipped out of him.

“Don't worry, Soldier,” John soothed. “Just hold on for a bit longer.”

John removed the dog tags from Sherlock's neck and wrapped the chain around Sherlock's cock. He pulled the chains back and forth so they slid up and down Sherlock's dick. John was fucking Sherlock with the dog tags.

 _“Oh, God. Captain, yes,”_ Sherlock moaned.

His arousal and the stimulation was just too much. Sherlock was cumming within seconds.

“Dirty boy,” John grumbled as Sherlock soiled the dog tags.

Once Sherlock has crested through his orgasm, he was exhausted. He collapsed onto the bed and John laid down next to him for snuggles.

“This was amazing,” Sherlock said softly.

“I'm glad you liked it,” replied John as he pressed a kiss onto Sherlock's forehead.

The two of them cuddled peacefully for a few minutes. Then, John piped up, “Someone's going to have to clean my dog tags, Soldier. And it's not going to be me.”


End file.
